Boom! Studios
Boom! Studios is a comic book and graphic novel publisher headquartered in Los Angeles, California, co-founded by Ross Richie and Andrew Cosby in 2005. The BOOM! Studios imprint publishes full-color science fiction, fantasy, action, horror and super-hero titles. Additional imprints include the all-ages KaBOOM! label (formerly named BOOM Kids!), and BOOM! Town, which publishes underground comix and literature-focused comics. History with Disney comics In 2008, Boom! signed a deal with the Walt Disney Company to produce comic books based on their properties and secured newsstand distribution as part of their new kid-friendly imprint, BOOM Kids! This began with a line of 4-issue mini-series based on Pixar films and The Muppets in March 2009. It was followed up with Boom! acquiring the continued publication of the "core four" Disney comic titles - Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, Uncle Scrooge, Mickey Mouse and Friends, and Donald Duck and Friends. In June of 2010, Boom! Studios began publishing comic books based on the Disney Afternoon. The first of these was a new Darkwing Duck comic. At around the same time, old DuckTales comic stories, most of which had never been published in the United States before, were featured in issues 292-299 of Uncle Scrooge. After the successful launch of the Darkwing Duck comic, new comic books based on Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and DuckTales were announced. For their first year or so with the license, each issue of Boom!'s Disney comics was usually published with at least two different covers. Some issues also notably had copies with exclusive cover artwork at certain stores and conventions. This practice was eventually phased out for most of the books after July 2010, with only the Disney Afternoon titles continuing to have two covers for every issue, though special issues of the "core four" comics (such as Mickey Mouse's 300th issue and Uncle Scrooge's 400th) would still have at least one "deluxe" variant cover. However, Boom!'s Disney comic line would not last long due to numerous breaches in their contract (contrary to popular belief, it was not due to Disney buying out Marvel Entertainment). The Pixar and Muppet titles were inexplicably cancelled in late 2010, with The Incredibles comic ending on a cliffhanger, and Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, Uncle Scrooge, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers followed in July of that year. Furthermore, Boom!'s last few stories were published without being approved by Disney first. Disney, displeased with these missteps, pulled the plug on their deal with Boom!, and thus the Darkwing Duck and DuckTales comics had their final issues published in November of 2011.Facebook comment by Aaron Sparrow For the next few years, some of the Pixar and Muppet comics were reprinted in magazines published by Marvel Comics, who also printed a few new comics based on Toy Story and Monsters, Inc., as well as the last story arc intended for The Muppet Show Comic Book. However, due to the reprints selling poorly, Marvel opted not to make any more comics with the characters, instead focusing on adapting Disney's theme park attractions for the Disney Kingdoms line. The license to the "core four" titles was eventually picked up by IDW Publishing, while the comic book rights for the Disney Afternoon, Pixar, and the Muppets were licensed to Joe Books, which would reprint all but the last two issues of Boom!'s Darkwing Duck comic (in Darkwing Duck: The Definitively Dangerous Edition) and the first four issues of the Wall-E comic (as part of Disney-Pixar Comics Treasury). Disney comic titles published by Boom! Studios Pixar titles IncrediblesFamilyMatters 2D.jpg| 4 issues March-June 2009 Cars The Rookie 1A.jpg| 4 issues March-June 2009 FindingNemo ReefRescue 1A.jpg| 4 issues May-August 2009 ToyStory_BoomStudios_MiniSeries_1A.jpg| 4 issues May-August 2009 MonstersInc LaughFactory Issue 1A.jpg| 4 issues June-September 2009 The Incredibles Issue 0A.jpg| 16 issues July 2009-October 2010 Radiator Springs Issue 1A.jpg| 4 issues July-October 2009 ToyStory_BoomStudios_Issue_0A.jpg| 8 issues November 2009-June 2010 Cars (Boom! Studios) 1A.jpg| 8 issues November 2009-June 2010 Wall-E_issue_0A.jpg| 8 issues November 2009-June 2010 Tales From the Toy Chest 1A.jpg| 4 issues July-October 2010 Adventures of Tow Mater 1A.jpg| 4 issues July-October 2010 FindingNemo_LosingDory_1A.jpg| 4 issues July-October 2010 Route 66 Dash.jpg| One-shot 2010 Muppet titles Muppet Show 1a.jpg| 4 issues March-July 2009 Muppetrobinhood.jpg| 4 issues April-July 2009 Peg Leg Wilson 1a.jpg| 4 issues July-October 2009 Muppetpeterpan1b.jpg| 4 issues August-November 2009 Tmscomic-ontheroad1a.jpg| 12 issues November 2009-October 2010 Kingarthur1b.jpg| 4 issues December 2009-March 2010 Muppetsnowwhite1a.jpg| 4 issues April-July 2010 Muppetsherlockholmes1a.jpg| 4 issues August-November 2010 Classic Disney / Disney Afternoon titles WDC&S 715B.jpg| 22 issues (#698-720) September 2009-June 2011 Mickey Mouse Issue 300 Deluxe Edition.jpg| 13 issues (#296-309) September-December 2009, October 2010-June 2011 UncleScrooge_384A.jpg| 21 issues (#384-404) September 2009-June 2011 DonaldDuck issue 351B.jpg| 20 issues (#347-367) October 2009-June 2011 Wizards of Mickey issue 8B.jpg| 8 issues January-August 2010 HeroSquad_issue_2.jpg| 8 issues January-August 2010 Darkwing Duck Issue 1B.jpg| 18 issues + 1 annual June 2010-October 2011 RescueRangers 01 CvrA.jpg| 8 issues December 2010-July 2011 DuckTalesKaboomComicIssue1.jpg| 6 issues May-October 2011 References External links * BOOM! Studios - Official Website ** kaboom! Studios - Official Website Category:Non-Disney companies Category:Publishers